


Allergy Panic

by PiperRose90



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Allergies, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Slight Panic, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed at the end, banana bread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperRose90/pseuds/PiperRose90
Summary: In all honesty, it was Gavin's fault for not telling anyone about his severe rare allergy
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Gavin Reed, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	Allergy Panic

**Author's Note:**

> It was just an idea that popped in my head so yeah
> 
> The ending might went blah since I'm a bit bad at doing endings for oneshots but I try
> 
> Enjoy

It was one of the rare mornings at the bullpen where there wasn't much going on with some occasional officers going out for patrol while three or four officers were by their desk, working on some paperwork. So it wasn't much of a surprise for one of the rookie officers to bring in a small cake to share during lunch break.

Xxxxxx

"Come on Gav, just one bite, that all I ask" Tina nearly whine out while giving the other the 'puppy eyes' trying to convince him as Gavin was staring down at her with a small scowl on his face and arms crossed. "Phck no! I don't eat sweets" Gavin stated with an annoyed growl which made the woman scoff at him, "That's bullshit at you know it" she quickly accused him, pointing her finger at him. "I see you eating sweets all the time!" Tina added with a smug grin making Gavin look away to hide the scowl on his face, knowing that Tina got him there.

"How about this" he heard Tina say causing him to look back to her only to see her holding out a paper plate that held a piece of cake, that he didn't even noticed her doing it, "If you eat the whole thing, I'll buy you coffee for a week~" Tina sang as her eyebrow was raised along with the same grin. The action simply made Gavin raising his own eyebrow and placed his hand on his hip, "Are you trying to bribe the officer of the law" Gavin asked in a serious tone which simply made Tina's grin grow along with some giggles which Gavin rolls his eyes in retaliation.

".....I want coffee for three weeks"

"Bitch, two weeks then"

"What the hell is going on here?" Both Tina and Gavin turn to the voice only to see both Hank and Conner walk into the break room, Hank's expression held boredom while Conner's held a mixture of confusion and curiosity of what's happening as his LED was lighting up a soft yellow.

"Trying to get him to eat this" Tina explained the situation while happily ignoring Gavin glaring down at her. Hank barked out a laugh at the short explanation, "Oh this is going to be a fucking blast to watch" the lieutenant mutters under his breath before walking towards them while ignoring Conner's slight disappointed glare pointed to him, being the one that heard him. "Reed, I'll throw in fifty bucks if you do eat it" Hank offered with a grin, again ignoring Conner saying his name in a slight displeased tone.

Gavin's eyes lit up a bit at the possibility of being fifty dollars richer and added with free coffee before quickly taking the plate from Tina, "You better cough up that fifty bucks soon Anderson" Gavin haughty said as he picked up the plastic fork that was next to the piece of cake and took the corner of the bread to take a bite. As he was chewing, enjoying the sweet flavors, Gavin barely heard Hank walking passed him to get his own piece while barely paying attention to their small chatting and nearly chocked a bit mid swallow before fully swallowing as he heard what the cake was.

"W-What is it again?" Gavin couldn't help but ask again, already sounding a bit breathy.

"Banana bread, apparently the be-"

Gavin didn't hear the rest of what Tina said as his senses started to become dull while suddenly finding himself struggling to breathe although during the struggle, he could barely hear muffled voices surrounding him before followed by something or someone holding him down which simply made him struggle even more but struggling even more made it more difficult for him to breathe. Soon enough he became lightheaded from the lack of air which quickly caused dark spots to appear in his vision but before he could fully pass out, Gavin felt a pinch on his upper thigh for a moment before finally passing out.

Xxxxxxxx

"Mmm....."

It was the only sound that came out of his mouth as Gavin was slowly waking up and the first thing he had noticed was the soreness all over his body and the second thing that followed was the beeping sound next to him.

Letting out a tired groan, Gavin slowly opened his eyes slightly glad that the area he was in was dim enough to not hurt his eyes to find out that he was in a hospital room, although the room looked different, slightly more fancy which made him roll his eyes a bit, instantly knowing the reason behind on why he was in one of the private rooms. Soon he slowly reached up to slightly rub his face only for his hand to feel something around his face and after tracing his finger along it, he figured out it was some sort of tube to let him breath better and slowly pressed both of his hands onto the bed to push himself up only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder making him look up to see his partner.

"Nines?"

"It is three in the morning, you should get some rest" Nines softly told him as his LED was a soft yellow while gently pushing Gavin back making the human scoff a bit but listened to the android.

"Ugh...what happened?" Gavin asked him, feeling a bit more aware and noticed how raspy his voice was making him clear his throat a bit before flinching a bit in surprise by a glass of water appeared in his view. "First drink" Nines simply said as he helped Gavin drink some of the water before pulling away, "You had a allergic reaction" Nines started to explain as a small frown appeared, "You are extreme lucky that I was there in time to give you an EpiPen before it became worse" the android stated.

"Wait, I never..." Gavin started to say before stopping himself, instantly knowing who exactly told him before letting out a mixture of a sigh and groan. "Phck..." the human groan a bit before placing his arm over his eyes, "Fine, whatever" he simply said before letting out a yawn, feeling exhaustion taking over and quickly fell back asleep.


End file.
